


+63

by dahyunverse



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Long Distance AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: Jennie is 6078 miles away from Lisa.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	+63

**Author's Note:**

> for luna.
> 
> happy birthday!

Jennie looks up at the ceiling and sighs. Another day – still far from her.

It wasn’t that long. The amount of time that they’ve spent doesn’t matter when they feel like they’ve known each other for ages. Jennie started with a simple “hello,” and once Lisa replied she never stopped rambling. It was like Lisa was made for Jennie in a way that would make her heart feel at ease.

Jennie always carried this burden. She had a suitcase of stories to tell, but no one to tell them to – until she met Lisa. Of course, it wasn’t one-sided, Jennie could tell. Lisa shared a few of her stories, and Jennie was happy to listen, was happy to carry some of Lisa’s burdens. She didn’t have to face it alone; they both had each other.

She doesn’t really know what to feel. There are times where Jennie purposely stays up until the wee hours of dawn just to talk to her. She asks herself, why do time zones exist? But she stopped asking herself that once her body clock got used to it. Everything was worth it when it comes to her.

Deep down, Jennie knows, but she chooses to ignore it.

The phone rings only once and Lisa picks up immediately.

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?” Lisa asks. Her voice is hoarse; an indication that she just woke up. “It’s around 3 AM there.”

“I can’t sleep,” Jennie lies. _ I want to talk to you _ – she wants to say it so bad. “Don’t ask why. What are you up to?”

It’s always like that. Their little talks are Jennie’s highlight of the day. There are so many words she wanted to tell Lisa. Under those stories she’s told her, she wants to say more. Something more that would let Jennie sleep soundly at night, but she refuses. Not today.

But when will the day come? When everything’s too late? When everything she’s bottled up wants to burst?

Jennie shouldn’t be even doing this because deep down she knows. Lisa ends the call saying she has schoolwork to finish up; Jennie bids her goodbye and tries to sleep.

She tucks herself in and inhales her scent that still lingers on her sheets. Tonight, Jennie sleeps with a big smile on her face.

-

Another day – still far from her.

Jennie could say that she kept herself incredibly busy. Finishing up her homework, washing the sheets, and then fixing the clothes inside her wardrobe. She’s done almost everything yet Lisa has never left her mind.

Cursing the younger girl for making her feel like this, she suddenly receives a notification from her. Lisa was asking her to call her.

It had been like this ever since Jennie sent her that message. Every night they decide to call even if it’s just for a few minutes. They just want to hear each other’s voices. Jennie knows that Lisa’s voice is her peace. It never fails to make her feel at ease, to feel at home, to feel safe and secured.

The phone rings and Lisa picks up immediately. It was around 2 AM and Jennie was trying her best to keep her eyes open.

“It’s almost your birthday,” Jennie says after their usual greeting.

Lisa sighs then smiles. “You noticed.”

“Yeah. I did,” Of course she did. Jennie notices every little thing even though it’s only been three days since they’ve talked. “What are your plans?”

“I don’t know, honestly,” the younger girl admits. “Come here.”

“I would if I could,” Jennie admits. “6078 miles doesn’t seem too far.”

Jennie can’t explain it, but Lisa brings out a different side of her. She tries to control the raging tiger of feelings that’s inside of her. She tries.

The call ends once again with Lisa saying she has to do her school works, Jennie bids her goodbye and sighs.

She tucks herself in, looking up at the ceiling. Tonight, Jennie sleeps, the smile still evident on her face.

-

Another day – still far from her.

The day passed by slowly, and Jennie was itching to talk to her. She tries to get her mind off it by playing mobile games. As she was about to enter the match, Jennie receives a notification from her.

The phone rings once and Lisa picks up immediately.

It was 2:31 AM, Jennie feels so vulnerable that she could burst. Still, she tries.

She tries then she falters.

“Do you like me?” Lisa asks. “Be honest.”

“I never lie, Lisa,” Jennie sighs. “Yeah, I like you.”

Silence.

Jennie’s breaking heart can be heard.

“I’m sorry, Jennie,” Lisa forms a sad smile. “I would like to keep a friendship though.”

“I know,” Jennie knows. Deep down, she already knew. “That would be nice.”

The call ends after a few more conversations. It doesn’t hurt, because from the start Jennie already knew.

Deep down she knew, and she will always know.

6078 miles away from you, but the growing emotions are still there.

She tucks herself in, inhaling the scent from her newly washed sheets. Tonight, Jennie still smiles. She may have faltered, but her smile will never.

-

Another day – still far from her.

Today isn’t just any other day; today is Lisa’s special day.

It was half-past midnight and they were both wide awake. The awkwardness didn’t last long which they were both thankful for.

The phone rings once and Lisa picks up immediately.

“It’s past twelve here,” Jennie starts. “So, happy birthday, Lisa!”

“Thank you, Jennie,” Lisa smiles. “Sing for me?"

Jennie pretends to yawn. “Tomorrow. I have something for you.”

“What?” Lisa laughs. “Don’t tell me you’re on your way here.”

“What if I am?” Jennie jokes. She would if she could. “I want to come home to you.”

“You’re insane,” Lisa laughs once again. “Tell me.”

“I really am coming home to you,” Jennie says. “It may not be physically, but I hope my words could suffice.”

Lisa smiles before ending the call, Jennie bids her goodbye and she sighs.

She tucks herself in, inhaling the scent from her sheets. Tonight, Jennie wishes.

She wishes she could cross 6078 miles just to make her feel loved. The distance seems far. It’s only numbers, Jennie thinks. The deep blue ocean isn’t easy to cross, in fact, Jennie was afraid of drowning, but she’d rather take the risk and drown Lisa with all the love she has to give.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @namohyuns  
> cc: curiouscat.me/namohyuns


End file.
